As a cutting insert for use in a cutting process of a workpiece, such as metals, different cutting inserts have been known. For example, a cutting insert as described in Patent Document 1 has been known as a cutting insert for use in a grooving process. A rake surface (upper surface) is provided with a first recess and a second recess in the cutting insert described in Patent Document 1. These recesses have a concave curved surface shape.